Lost Souls
by Darkangel69
Summary: Two lovers died in the past...never proclaiming their love for each other.....now their souls are trapped in the castle for a hundred years....until now.....(sounds better than this just read and review)
1. Prologue

 Lost Souls

****

****

****

Two lovers died in the past but never proclaimed their love to each other.  Now their souls were trapped in the castle for a hundred years……until now………

**Prologue**

A teenage girl with long straight brown hair and amber eyes stood in the shadows waiting for the person to arrive.  She was very nervous…never in her life had she ever broken rules just to see a person at midnight.  She peeked around the corners only to be met with an empty hallway that was lite by the torches hanging on the wall.  She sighed thinking he wasn't going to show up.  She was pulling up her cloak back on when a hand covered her mouth stifling her scream.

"Shh…its only me." A husky voice said and she immediately relaxed.  He slowly slide his hand odd her mouth and turned her around so she could face him.  He had blond hair and blue eyes that made him look so innocent but she knew he was a bad boy and also knew he would also be her knight and shining armor.  She looked into his eyes lovingly and he did as well…but he never said it.

"I started to think you wouldn't show…I was-" she was silence when he placed his finger over her soft luscious lips.

"You know I would never leave you."

"I know."

"So why doubt me?"

"The way our families are."

Immediately his eyes hardened and she began to get scared.  "Yes.  Our _families_.  How could they do this to us!!!!"

The girl put a comforting hand on his chest and he relaxed slightly.  "Do not speak loud we shall get caught."

"But-"

"I know.  What happened in the past hundreds of years, they still hold it against themselves and ruin our lives.  I share your pain and anger, believe me I do."

"They have forced us to keep our relationship a secret and I cannot keep this up any longer." The edge to his voice came back as he curled his hands into a fist.

"Shuyin…do not do anything drastic.  We cannot let them know…you know of what my Father shall do.  I don't want to see you hurt…if something happen to you I don't have a reason to live." Tears stung her eyes and he leaned forward and gave her a deep passionate kiss.  When they pulled apart they breathed heavily, love showing in each other's eyes.

"Lenne…come I want to show you something." Said Shuyin as he took her hand and led her deeper into the castle, to parts she never even knew existed or known.  Finally after what seemed like forever, they stopped in front of a wooden door.  Lenne looked up at him confused but all he did was smile as he pushed the door in and let her in.  Lenne's breath was suddenly taking away.  The room was decorated with a maroon color.  The fireplace was light and was blazing away as it reflected off the walls.  The couch was a deep forest green color, the mini table had a basket of wine with strawberries and grapes and behind was a large king sized bed.  "You like it?"

"Love it?  Shuyin I love it!" She exclaimed jumping into his arms and giving him a very passionate kiss that almost suffocated them both.

"Good.  I wanted this to be special…for you."

"I already feel special when I'm with you."  Shuyin slide his arms onto her slender waist as she reached up and put her arms around his neck.

"This is a special night just for you and me."

Lenne smiled.  "I have a new song for you to hear."

Shuyin smirked swinging her around and she shrieked in glee.  He placed her down and plopped down on the couch, as she stood in front of him ready to sing her song.  To speak the truth he loved it when she singed, she sounded like and angel and her songs relieved him from all his anger and pain.

_Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,_

_For the traces of love you gave to my lonely heart_

_To be together as an amazing grace_

_Melodies of life-this is how its meant to be_

            Lenne smiled as she saw his eyes shown with anxiety.  She loved him but the problem is she didn't know how to say it.

_Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why._

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast, but soon we'll say goodbye._

_And who will hear, of our stories untold,_

_While our voices ring out with joy?_

            Shuyin was somewhat shocked that she was singing this song.  _'She must have had another one of those dreams…'_ he thought as she kept singing holding out her hand as if she was afraid he might leave.  He reached out and grabbed her hand.

_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me._

_Though you're fading fast, I can barely see you anymore._

_But I still believe that you will call out my name._

_ A voice from the past joining yours and mine,_

_Adding to the layers of harmony._

_And so it goes, on and on._

_Melodies of life,_

_To the sky beyond flying birds-forever and beyond._

            A tear slips down her cheek and she wiped it away hastily not wanting to show him that she was becoming weak, when she needed to be strong.  But he noticed but didn't let fear shine in his eyes instead he kept it clear.

_So far and away, see the birds as it flies away._

_Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky,_

_I've laid my memories and dreams on those wings._

_Let them shine and lets see what tomorrow brings._

_In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?_

_Was it fate that brought us close and now is leaving me behind,_

_A voice from the past, joining your and mine._

_Adding up the layers of harmony._

_And so it goes, on and on._

_Melodies of life._

            Lenne was now sitting on his lap her arms around his neck, speaking in a very soft voice now.  She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen soon and she wanted this night to last a life time.

_If I should leave this lonely world behind,_

_You voice will still remember our melody._

_Now I will carry on._

_Melodies of life._

_Come circle and round and grow in our hearts,_

_As long as we remember._

            Shuyin looked into her eyes worriedly.  "Lenne why such a sad song?"

            She leaned on his shoulder and began crying.  "I had another one those dreams…they are much stronger than before.  Something terrible is going to happen to us Shuyin…I don't want to lose you!!!"

            "You won't.  As long as I'm with you, even after death, I will fine.  As long as I'm with you…and nothing not even family can separate us."

            "…Shuyin…I…I-"

            Shuyin reached into his robes and pulled out a square box and handing it to her, she was to worked up to even mutter a thank you but Shuyin knew she was.  She opened it and gasped.  There was a necklace that had a lion with green eyes.  She looked up and saw that he wore the exact one except it had a serpent with ruby eyes.  He took the necklace and put the two necklaces together and it glowed a faint white glow, and then disappeared.  "What did you do?"

            "When I put them together it shows the connection we have towards each other.  White means lo…you know, purple is envy, blue jealousy, red anger and pink is fear.  That why whatever yours glows, mines glows the exact same as yours…and that'll let you know that I will come running."

            "Shuyin I love it!!!" she exclaimed.  They stared into each others eyes until their lips met that gave off lust, love and joy.  Their necklaces glowed whiter that the light seemed to be blinding them.

            Shuyin picked her up and carried to the bed and laid on top of her, them two still wrapped up into each other as they tore each other's clothes off.  Shuyin broke off the kiss as he lowered himself and she gasped as her inside muscles tightened.  Shuyin feared he did something wrong but Lenne just reached for his lips again as he thrust into to her and she moaning in pleasure.

~~~     ~~~     ~~~     ~~~     ~~~     ~~~     ~~~     ~~~     ~~~     ~~~     ~~~     ~~~     

THREE MONTHS LATER…… 

            Screams could be heard in the room as the man struck her across the face and the girl fell to the flour beaten and scared.  "Daddy please!!!!!" she screamed as the silver cane struck her on her spine and she screamed again.

            "Child I tell you over and over!!!!  Do not associate with filth, especially that Jones boy and you disobey me!!!!" her Father shouted as he kicked her in the stomach and she moaned in pain.  Her Father came to the school when he heard his daughter having a relationship with Shuyin and when he tried reasoning with her…well that did not work out so well.  She kept screaming as she received more blows to her body.  They were inside the school, in the same room where Shuyin and Lenne made love.  As he was about to strike her again the door slammed open to reveal a very angry Shuyin.

            Shuyin looked into her Father's eyes, his baby-blue eyes were now a dark blue.  "Get.  Away.  From.  Her." He said threw clenched teeth.

            Lenne's Father smirked.  He was about to raise his wand but Shuyin bet him to it.  "EXPELLIARUS!!!!" Lenne's Father soared across the room and into the stonewall making him black out.  Shuyin's eyes lowered to Lenne's beaten form and softened as he rushed to her.

            "Lenne," he whispered as he cradled her.  "Lenne…"

            "Shuyin."  He smiled and bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  He helped her stand up as the embraced each other afraid to let go.  Lenne was smiling, as she smelled the faint smell of his autumn cologne on him.  But her smile slowly disappeared as she watched her Father run towards Shuyin with a dagger in his hand.

            "NO!!!!" she yelled as she spun her self around and received the piercing pain soaring throughout her body.  Shuyin's eyes widened as he held onto her while she slowly slumped to the ground, she still in his arms except her eyes were closed.

            Tears ran down his face as he picked up his wand from the ground and pointed at Lenne's Father who was shocked at what he done.  "You.  You took away the most important thing from me…and now I will repay you…with your life.  Avada Kedevra."

            Lenne's Father fell to the floor dead.  Silently crying he pulled the dagger out of her figure and slit both of his wrists.  Shuyin lay next to her figure; hand in hers while with the other hand stroking her silky hair.  "Like I said…nothing can keep us apart…not even death…" minutes passed as his eyelids drooped and faded into the world of darkness.        

**Author's Note:**

            So how was this chapter?  I know it's a little bit dramatic but before anyone asks this is taking place a hundred years before Hermione and the other characters existed.  This chapter is sad isn't it…but the more interesting it will be in the future.  You can also check out my other stories Everlasting Memories and Final Fantasy that is currently postponed ( Final Fantasy that is) because somebody deleted it from my disk so I'm currently working on it and I've been really busy.  So anyways tell what you think of this story.  Bye!!!!! 


	2. Dangerous Game

Lost Souls

Chapter 1 Dangerous Game 

            Draco's head snapped to the right as none other than Hermione Granger slapped him, her eyes blazing with fury.  "How dare you!?" she yelled at him.  She was going to slap him again but he caught her wrist and gripped it very hard making her wince.

            "Never slap me again, Mudblood." He said threateningly.  He shoved her to the stone cold ground and she didn't even scream when she scrapped her knee.  She didn't want to give him the pleasure of him seeing that she was hurt.  She stood back up wincing at the pain in her knee.

            "Don't ever put your filthy hands on me again Malfoy." She growled making her also sound not human.

            "Filth?!  Filth!?  You are the one that is filth!!!!  Standing here in front of me when you should be the one bowing down or giving me head like a bitch you are.  I'm sure even a Mudblood like you would be a good _lay _once in a while!!!" he sneered.

            "You egotistical bastard!!!!  Its people like you that give all wizards a bad name!!!  Blood or not, you are the one that is filth.  Thinking that you don't need anything, but you do.  Love.  And that's something you will **never** know." Hermione grabbed her book bag and stormed out of the classroom.  Her face red from the argument while her body shook with rage.  Everybody in the hallway saw her eyes blazing and scurried out of her way, to afraid to feel her wrath.  Hermione stormed into the Girls toilets and slammed her book bag against the nearest mirror making it shatter, a ghost came out the toilet to see what was going on.

            "What do you think you are doing!?!" asked the ghost as it hovered over Hermione.

            "Nothing."

            "But-"

            "Would you shut your hole and LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" she screamed at the ghost.  The ghost sobbed and flew back into the toilet not looking back.

~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~

            A friendlier ghost was watching Hermione from above, noting the girl couldn't see or hear her, since she already tried communicating.  Her eyes looked sadly at the girl.  For hundreds of years she has been trapped in this castle and not a person or her lover could hear or see her.  When she tried talking to other ghosts, her voice wasn't there.  It was almost like she was mute.  Times she saw her lover soaring through the air looking gloomily, probably searching for her.  _'Shuyin…how I miss you so much…'_

~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~

            Malfoy walked up to the portrait and shouted the password.  "Pureblood!!!!"  When he walked in Blaise was sitting on the couch looking into open space, Malfoy decided to have a little fun.  "What's with you Zambini?  Some girl didn't give you enough pleasure to satisfy your needs.

            "It depends Draco, if that girl was your Mother." He retorted back.

            Draco narrowed his eyes at him.  "Leave my Mother out of this, besides what crawled up your ass and died?"

            "Helena."

            "Her!!!!  Why be moping around when you can have someone else get laid."

            "You're right.  I'll go owl your Mother." He said getting up but Draco shoved him back down.  

            "Don't start Blaise, I am already in a foul mood."

            "Why?"

            "That know-it-all book worm prissy bitch Granger, is what's wrong!!!!"

            "Was she a bad lay!?" Blaise said smirking making Draco make a disgusted face.

            "I would never stoop that low to…_her_!!!!"

            "Never know, Draco.  Expect the unexpected."

            "The day I ever fall for that Mudblood is the day I get possessed when that happens!!!!" he shouted before he stormed out the Common Room leaving Blaise confused at what happened.

~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~

            A ghost was floating in the air hearing all the events that happened between Blaise and this Draco.  The ghost kept his eyes stone cold because he hasn't seen his lover for hundreds of years and he has been searching for her everyday.  He thought she moved on leaving her behind but knew she would never do that.  The truth was he couldn't see her, when he was near her he would look right past her like she wasn't even there.  He began to lose hope of ever finding her and wondered if this was his destiny to wander the castle like the way he is.  _'Lenne where are you?'_

~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~

            As Hermione headed for her next class, she bumped into an unexpected person she really did not want to see right now.  When she looked up her eyes met with those stone cold grey eyes, all the anger that left her earlier was coming back.  "Get out of the way, Ferret."

            "If you are really as smart as you say you are, then you would know that…(the bell sounded) you are now late for Potions." He said smirking.  Hermione shoved him out the way and ran into the door only to be met up with the Potions master, Professor Snape.

            "Miss Granger enlighten me explaining why you are late?"

            "I…well-"

            "Ten points from Gryffindor for being late, now take a seat." Hermione was about to point out that Malfoy just came in late, but knew he wouldn't do anything.

            "Now that Miss Granger has kindly joined us, as I was saying you shall be paired up with partners for the entire year.  With opposite Houses.  When I call your name, gather your stuff and move to your partner.  Weasley and Bulstrode, Potter and Parkingson….." after what seemed like hours he came across the two last names.  "Finally Granger and Malfoy."

            "What?!" they both exclaimed.

            "Is there a problem?"

            "Professor I cannot sit next him!!!"

            "I cannot sit next to a Mudblood!!!!" the room went eerily quiet.  Malfoy suddenly recalling what he said looked up at Snape uneasily.

            "Fifteen points from Slytherin and detention tonight.  You too Miss Granger.  Malfoy, if I ever hear you say that word again…you will regret it later.  Believe me, you will." He said in a deathly calm voice.

~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~   ~~~~

            That night Hermione and Malfoy arrived in Snape's dungeons.  When they looked around they noticed that the room was a wreck and had a horrid smell as well.  "You will clean this place up…with no magic.  When I come back this place better be clean.  Hand me your wands."  As they handed their wands Snape left the room and locked the door making sure they wouldn't leave.

            "This is all your fault Mudblood." Malfoy said as he picked up a cauldron that was filled with a green substance and instantly dropped it again.  "This should be your job not mine!!!"

            "Well excuse me for _slapping _you into sense!!!  If I didn't do I'm sure none of your other whores would have.  Just think of it, like I did them all a big favor." She said as she began to pick up the dirty rags and put them in a pile.

            Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her.  "You're playing a very dangerous game Granger and I think you don't know what you got yourself into."

            "Oh I very much knew Malfoy, we've been doing this for six years.  So what do you say Malfoy, wanna dance?" she said smirking as she turned back to scrub the floor.  She was then yanked to her feet to stare into those cold grey eyes.

            "Do not start with me Granger, you don't even want to know how low I can go."

            She smiled sweetly.  "Depends on what you mean by _low_, Malfoy."  Malfoy gripped her arms tightly making her wince in pain, his eyes growing darker by the second.  "Ow.  Malfoy…Malfoy…Draco you're hurting me!!!!  Let me go!!!" when she said that he snapped back into reality, and let go of her as trails of tears ran down her face.  At that time Snape came back in to hear what Hermione yelled at Malfoy.

            "You…you are no better than your Father…no you are your Father.  Congratulations Malfoy…YOU BECAME YOUR FATHER!!!!!" and then she ran out the dungeon in tears before Snape could stop her.

            "Mister Malfoy, what just happened?"  Malfoy didn't answer.  Hermione's words kept repeating in his head 'you became your Father.'****


	3. Not What it Seems

Lost Souls

Chapter 2 Not What it Seems 

            As Hermione headed for dinner very frustrated from earlier today, anyone that was in her way scurried away hoping not to make her even angrier.  Her eyes sparked with anger that could drive a group of Death Eaters away.  Her long wavy hair flowed down to her waist making her look slightly like an angel, her legs helped by giving her that slender appearance.  She had a small waist but a damn good body to go with it, she had grown over the past years and everywhere she went guys heads would turn just by the sight of her.  Everybody remembered the bookworm know-it-all Granger, but they didn't know the fiery temptress Granger.  Everybody grew up even Ginny.  She was no longer short and flat, instead she now was medium height petite with shoulder length hair and soft brown eyes featuring curves.  Harry and Ron had become taller and quite muscular from all the Qudditch practice they had been doing for two years.

            Hermione took her seat between her best friends and began filling her plate with food, trying to forget what happened earlier.  Even though she was still mad at Malfoy she was also slightly scared of him, because of what he did.

            When she ran to her room crying she noticed that bruises started to form on her upper arm so she cast a Concealment Charm, so her friends wouldn't notice.

            "Hey Mia what's up?" Harry asked cheerfully as he took a bit of his chicken leg.

            Hermione forced a smile but the smile didn't reach her eyes.  "You know Harry, the same of course.  How was your day?" she really didn't like the way he was looking at her, it was like he could see straight through her and tell if she was lying.

            Harry noticed something was wrong but decided to ask later on.  "Oh nothing just talking about how I am to woo Ginny and then bed her.

            Somebody choked on their food before they shouted.  "WHAT!!!!!!!"

            Harry looked at Ron's now red face as Hermione was laughing, because he had mashed potatoes all around his mouth.  "Just kidding Ron, trying to lighten the mood." Harry said smugly.

            "Better be." He grumbled as he continued to gobble down his food again.

            After awhile Harry and Ron started talking about Qudditch…again.  _'Boys,'_ Hermione thought as she heard them talking about the new broom, Thunderbolt.  _'If only they knew what I was really thinking about when I'm in the library, maybe they would care.  But no, they are too absorbed about themselves to even realize what is going on with me.  Jerks.'_

Unknown to her was that the grumpy ghost that watched Malfoy earlier today was watching her.  He kept staring at her because she resembled too much like Lenne.  Gently, caring, sometimes-fiery temper, straight brown hair and brown eyes he even thought that she was Lenne.  But was disappointed when he found out her name was not Lenne.  He didn't even know that he was being watched also.  Lenne looked at Shuyin longily hoping that he would see her, but when Shuyin turned around he went straight through her.  She turned to see him walk through a solid wall; tears were streaming down her face.  A tear rolled down her chin and landed on Hermione's hand.  Startled Hermione looked up to see where it came from but saw nothing.  Ron looked at her curiously.  "Hey Mia what's wrong with you?"

            "Huh?  Oh a tear fell on me…I…never mind I have to go to the library." She said as she stood up and left, Lenne following behind her.

            When Lenne heard her say that a tear fell on her, her hopes soared hoping that Hermione would help her.  But the only problem was that she couldn't see or hear her; there must be another way for her to communicate with Hermione…right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Shuyin was floating through the hallways when he heard two voices speaking, when he turned the corner he saw Malfoy talking to a girl with long blond hair and yellow eyes.  "…all I am saying is that maybe you should watch your temper Draco, if you lose it again who knows what could happen." The girl said leaning her head on his shoulder slightly.

            "Pansy!  Are you one of those muggle doctors that go into a person's head and make them confessing their deepest, darkest secrets." He seemed a little irritated.

            Pansy got a confused look on her face.  "Muggles can do that?"

            "I don't know I heard Potter talking to Weasel about it."

            "So what are you going to do?"

            "How the bloody hell should I know!!!!"

            "Draco I'm here because I want to help you not underestimate you, trust me.  To me it seems that since your Father controlled your life you felt well balanced, but ever since he died in the war you been well…like your Father."

            Draco got pissed and grabbed her by the arms roughly, Shuyin saw this and decided to get closer.  "I am not my Father!!!" he spat.  Pansy struggled for a minute before she wiggled herself free.  Draco's face became red with anger and slapped her making her cry out in pain.

            _'Stop!!!'_ Shuyin was right towards Draco and as he ran he made a motion to punch him but instead went right through him.  Draco felt something cold pass through him and looked around, he then noticed Shuyin shimmer into view.

            "Who the bloody hell are you!?" Draco spat ignoring Pansy that was still on the ground.

            _"This fool thinks he can do what ever he wants, I'm Dario or Donny or whatever that kids name is."_ Shuyin said trying to imitate him.

"I asked you a bloody question, who the hell are you!!!!"

            _"Great now he thinks he can hear me…wait…you can hear me!?"_

"Nah I can't.  Of course I can idiot!!!"

            Shuyin almost jumped for joy but noticed Pansy looking strangely at Draco like he was crazy.  "Draco who are you talking to?" she asked.

            "To this bloody ghost."

            "What ghost?" Shuyin began to smirk; he was the only one that could see him.

            Draco turned to face her.  "What do you mean what ghost…he's standing right there!!!" he said while pointing to the spot Shuyin stood.

            "Are you sure you okay Draco?  You want me to get a Professor…go to the Hospital Wing?"

            "Are you blind!!!  He's right here!!!"

            Shuyin decided to tell him only because he was the only source he got to speak with.  _"Hey Shmako, she can't see me only you can."_

"What?"

_            "She.  Can't.  See.  Me.  Only.  You.  Can."_  Draco looked from Pansy to the ghost and back.

            "Were you talking to yourself?"

            "Its not what it seems like Pansy believe me…I got to go…my apologies if I hit you." He said as he helped her up and turned and left the ghost following him.

            Pansy stared at his back.  "Draco I wonder if you're going crazy." She then received her answer followed by a crash.

            "Would you stop following me and bugger off!!!" he shouted his words echoing through the empty hallway.

~~~     ~~~     ~~~     ~~~     ~~~     ~~~     ~~~     ~~~     ~~~     ~~~     ~~~     ~~~     ~~~     ~~~

            As Hermione was reading a book about **Star Crossed Lovers**, Lenne was reading over her shoulder quite absorbed in the book, as was Hermione.  Whenever Hermione turned the page Lenne got irritated because she never finished that page.  When Lenne was half way down the page, Hermione turned the page and Lenne moaned.  She finally got so fed up that she touched Hermione's shoulder, but the only problem was she went right through her and stayed in her body.  Hermione shivered then her eyes drooped shut like she was in a trance.  When Hermione opened her eyes she looked around all her surroundings and was quiet confused.  _'I'm holding a solid object…_' Hermione stood up and began to touch her surroundings, happy that she was able to touch solid objects again.  She reached up and combed her hair with her fingers.  _'Silky…'_

            "What happened?" As she said that she gasped, because she was talking.  "Oh my, I must be in that girls body…but I feel so happy that I can touch, smell and talk."  She didn't notice that none other than Malfoy was watching her.

            "Talking to yourself Granger, that's a bad sign of losing your sanity."

            _"You should take that tip." Shuyin said smirking._

            "Shut up!" he shouted getting Hermione's attention.  When she looked at him her eyes softened as she reached up and caressed his cheek, he would have slapped her hand away but it felt right.

            Tears sprung to her eyes.  "…Shuyin…"  Shuyin looked at the girl and narrowed his eyes at her.  How did she know his name?  But soon Hermione's figure faded and all he saw was Lenne's figure.  His eyes softened then.

            Draco would see Hermione as her but Shuyin saw Hermione as Lenne, because she possesses her body.  When people see Hermione they'll only see her, but if Shuyin saw her he would see Lenne.  _"…Lenne…"_

            Draco swatted away her hand.  "Don't ever do that again-"

            _"Don't do that to her!!!"_

Draco turned his gaze back to Shuyin.  "And why not?  My names not Shuyin and I don't let Mudbloods touch me either.

            _"I…she's my girl."_

"Shuyin…" Hermione/Lenne said as he took a step back.  Noticing that Shuyin reached to touch her arm but went right through her, she shivered. 

_"Lenne…"_****


	4. Message

**HAPPY FORTH OF JULY!!!!**

**I WANNA WISH ALL OF MY REVIEWERS AND OTHER AUTHORS AND AUTHORESSES A HAPPY AND SAFE 4TH OF JULY.  I WILL CONTINUE ON WITH MY STORIES BUT TO MY SADDEST REGRET I PROBALY WONT BE ABLE TO UPDATE LOST SOULS ANYMORE.  THAT IS A BIG _MAYBE_!  GO OUT TO THE CLUB AND HAVE A KICK ASS TIME, CUZ I KNOW I WILL!!!!  SO HAPPY EARLY 4TH OF JULY, I WOULD SAY IT TOMORROW BUT I WONT BE HERRE.  THANX FOR ALL THOSE THAT READ AND REVIEW AND TO THOSE THAT READ AND DON'T REVIEW.   BYE! **


End file.
